Love Never Ends
by STANathanXOox
Summary: A story where Gibbs finds out that he has a grown daughter who wishes to get to know him. She is smart and well just plain awesome. Follow Rikki on her amazing journey. (TOLD FROM RIKKI'S AND TONY'S POV) RATING HAS NOW BEEN UPDATED TO M FOR SMUT. No Ziva, mentions of Kate
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! WELL A MERRY CHRISTMAS/HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL. I DECIDED TO** ** _FINALLY_** **POST THIS STORY AS ITS BEEN ONE THAT I'VE HAD IN THE WORKS NOW FOR OVER A YEAR AND I BET EVERYONE WILL LIKE IT. THIS IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT TO WHAT I USUALLY WRITE AND I'M A LITTLE UNSURE OF IT BUT HEY IT SHOULD BE INTERESTING TO SEE THE RESPONSE. THIS IS ALSO A PRESENT TO MY BESTIE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT GIRL! YOU ARE AFTER ALL THE ONE WHO GAVE ME ALL THE BEAUTIFUL IDEAS TO WRITE ABOUT!**

 **GIBB'S HAS A DAUGHTER HE NEVER KNEW ABOUT UNTIL ONE DAY SHE SHOWS UP AT NCIS. THIS IS THE DEVELOPMENT OF THEIR RELATIONSHIP AND THE EVER BLOSSOMING ONE BETWEEN HIS DAUGHTER AND TONY. TOLD FROM RIKKI'S POINT OF VIEW (for now at least).**

 **PLEASE FAVE, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

May 2005

I needed to get through this traffic, head toward the building at which the man I had never known in person but always been connected to through blood was, where he worked and where I would hopefully find peace and love, especially now. My mother had passed away four and a half months ago of cancer but it had taken me forever to get any detail on my father, to find anyone who was in contact or who had previously been in contact with my father known only to me as LJ, well up until I read my mothers will and found my birth certificate, the letters she'd written and had saved until the day she passed and the pictures she kept of the teenage romance that had kept her going all these years. Now I knew where my brown hair came from and the blue eyes, the stubbornness and the passion that I applied to every task. I had always been intelligent, had the brains and smarts, I know I got that from my mum, but the drive wasn't there. Being home schooled also helped, but I was taught by my mothers friend, Janice, a tutor who made me study, wanted me to succeed and didn't give up on me. When I completed my senior year at the age of sixteen my mother and Janice encouraged me to go to university, I agreed and decided on my major Criminal Anthropology and criminal profiling, I wanted to do good in this world and to do that and make my mark I had to find a way to get justice, without becoming a lawyer, I don't know why I've just always had a thing for hating lawyers. As of December last year I had passed my degree and am now waiting for graduation.

I was waiting in the cue to enter the Navy Yard, the nerves I had been feeling all day were now almost in a choking position, I drove forward and rolled down my window, a young man getting down from his post to come and speak to me. I smiled nervously as he leaned against my window.

"How can I help you ma'am?" he asked and I took a deep breath

"I'm here to see my father at NCIS" I said and he nodded

"Who is that? I can make sure someone is waiting for you in the lobby" he said and I nodded

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs" I answered and the guard stared at me dumb founded, but left to press the button and I'm guessing the call through button. I drove through the gate and followed the signs that had directions on how to get to the NCIS building. When I got up and headed towards the entrance hall, I felt like running from the building, but knew that that was not an option. I walked up to the receptionists desk and waited patiently for her to turn my way.

"Hello Miss how may I help you?" she finally asked

"I'm here to see Leroy Jethro Gibbs" I said and she nodded

"Oh your the one who the guards called through about, right I'll just give you this badge and then Greg can take you up to his office. Him and his team are the ones by the staircase" she said handing me the visitors badge that I had to wear. I thanked her before following Greg to the elevator.

"Now Ma'am I have to get off at floor two but Gibbs is on the third floor" Greg said and I nodded my thanks.

When the elevator reached my stop I took a deep breath, and plastered a fake smile on my face. I walked out and found two agents at the group of desks closest to the staircase, they were joking around when the one furtherest away from me looked up and saw me

"Tony stop" he said and I stopped, looking between the two before Tony actually turned in his seat and looked at me, that charming smile, broad shoulders and messy hair made me even more nervous, he was hot!

"Can I help you?" Tony asked and I nodded

"Yeah I'm looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. It's kind of urgent" I said and he nodded

"Are you here about our latest case?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, it's just I need to talk to him" I said feeling the tears getting close to falling, which was ridiculous but it seemed to work, cause Tony jumped to his feet and ushered me down the hall and turned saying

"I'll take her to the conference room". When we entered the conference room, Tony grabbed me a glass of water and placed it in front of me

"Sit tight in here Miss?" he asked and I smiled before remembering I actually hadn't introduced myself

"Sorry, I'm Rikki. Rikki Rodgers-Gibbs" I said holding out my hand, he shook it but had the same shocked look on his face that the guard had.

"Ok Rikki I'll see if I can find him for you" he said leaving the room.

I sat waiting my hands sitting in my lap, I could feel them shaking as I did so. I sighed this was ridiculous I couldn't do this, I got up and made my way over to the door and was reaching out to grab the door handle when the door opened and I was faced with an older looking version of the man from the pictures. He looked at me and I watched as his jaw fell to the floor, it took a minute or two for him to regain his composure and he ushered me over to the seat that I had been sitting in.

"Who are you?" he asked

"My name is Rikki Rodgers-Gibbs" I whispered but he heard, he seemed to be lost in thoughts as he thought through something.

"Your mother?" he asked and I smiled sadly

"She uh passed away four and a half months ago, I only found out who you were after that and then I had to find someone who actually knew who you were or where you were" I said and he looked at me shocked again

"Whys that?" he asked and I frowned

"My mother had never told me about you, she did however leave you these letters" I paused handing him the letters that my mother had written for him "When I found my birth certificate I actually saw your name and I started questioning everything, when I finally found someone who had been in contact with you I spent a really long time having an internal debate about wither or not I should come" I said talking way too much to a virtual stranger.

"How old are you?" he asked and I smiled a little

"21" I answered and he nodded slightly like I'd just taken him back to some memory, perhaps he remembered the night when he'd left or my mother I hadn't actually shown him my birth certificate or told him my mothers name so maybe he was just remembering.

"Your mother is Julia Rodgers?" he asked and I nodded

"I heard that she had passed away, my father had attended her funeral and then rang me to give me the news. She was my high school sweet heart that is until my father and I had a falling out and I left" he said and I nodded

"Do you have very much stuff with you?" he asked and I shook my head

"I never had very much stuff, I just have my possessions and my car. Money was always tight, and my mother had me tutored by a friend of hers, when I'd finished high school at the age of sixteen I enrolled in university and they accepted me. I finished in December and am just waiting for graduation, which is in a couple of weeks" I said feeling proud, this seemed to get his attention and he looked at me

"What did you study?" he asked and I smiled

"I did my major in Criminal Anthropology and criminal profiling" I answered proudly, the look of shock on his face was truly classic and I burst out laughing

"Why did you choose those as your majors?" he asked

"I've always wanted to fight for justice, solve crimes and try and understand why people do the things they do. Mum wasn't too pleased with my choice but she supported me, I've always found crime fascinating" I answered and he looked at me proudly like he couldn't of given a better answer himself.

After half an hour alone with my father in the conference room he took me back out to his "office" and got me to sit at his desk, it seemed that his team had left, looking at my watch on my left wrist I saw why, it was 1230 which meant lunch time.

"How good are you at computers?" he asked and I smiled

"What do you want me to do?" I asked and he smirked, pointing at the file he had

"Find me where this man's file is and profile" he said leaving me alone, I looked up and saw him head up the stairs. I wondered what was up there and why he went up there at all, shrugging I got back to the task I had been set. I must of gotten really entrenched in the file and profiling him because when I looked up again the two men from before where back. I sat back in the chair and looked at both of them, the one I knew as Tony seemed to be quite full of himself, like he knew he was as good as everyone thought, he was athletic and wanted to stick his nose into everyone's business which fit everything else he portrayed himself as, womaniser but deep down he was just afraid and needed constant reassurance that he was doing a good job. The other one, I didn't know what his name was but he seemed to be more of the geek type, fit it perfectly, computer nerd but he was good. Less confident but more assured that he was good, shy and easily picked on.

"Uh Rikki, wasn't it?" Tony asked holding his hand out and I nodded smiling

"Yeah and you are?" I asked shaking his hand

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior, otherwise known as Tony" he said a huge grin spreading across his face, and I felt myself blush. Quickly I turned to the other man and smiled

"You are?" I asked and he smiled, not as charmingly as Tony but it was still a good smile

"Special Agent Timothy McGee" he said and I smiled

"Pleasure meeting you both" I said sitting back in my fathers seat.

"So what are you doing in the boss mans seat?" Tony asked and I smiled

"Profiling" I said and he looked at me shocked

"Seriously?" he asked and I nodded

"But your like not even twenty are you?" he asked and I smiled

"Twenty one, and I'm about to graduate thank you very much" I said sounding slightly offended that he'd said that to me.

"Really what did you study?" Tim asked and I smiled

"Criminal Anthropology and criminal profiling. And for your information when I graduate I will have my diploma" I said turning back to the computer and going back to the file I was studying. McGee made his way closer to me and whispered

"I'm sorry about Tony, he's a bit of a womaniser and he doesn't really like it when they seem to be smarter than him" I looked over the top of the computer screen and looked at Tony, who looked a little put out but didn't seem too offended by how I had re-acted. I frowned I didn't want my first interaction with these guys, no matter who they were to be a bad one, so I stood up and made my way over to Tony's desk

"I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean to offend you but you shouldn't judge a book by its cover" I said and he smiled slightly

"Guess not" he answered sitting up and was about to say something more when my father returned.

"Why were you apologising to DiNozzo? What did he do?" he asked and I shrugged

"Nothing that I can't handle" I said and he looked between the two of us and then nodded before making his way back to his desk

"What did you find out?" he asked and I smiled

"Oh well, this man he has had a lot of priors, never anything more than burglary but I'm sure if it came down to it he would go to murder if they invaded what he saw as his territory. He only focuses on one area and goes back to the same stores, because he knows he can get away with it. He fell off the radar about a year ago but came back six months ago, his childhood and the way he does his burglaries means he plots and thinks it through, for him the risk freaks him out but he doesn't fear cops. He fears the gangs" I said and everyone looked at me shocked

"How did you? How did you find that out?" Tony asked and I smiled

"I went through his record, read it through and saw how many times he's been arrested, somebody who's been arrested that many times isn't afraid of cops, he doesn't care about them. He does however care about the local gang which after a little digging through what you have on them brought some new things to light. Like the fact that the gang has their own thief Braiden O'Leary" I said and they looked at me like I'd just answered the million dollar lottery

"That's it" McGee said

"That's how we can get them" Tony said and I looked at them all waiting for an answer, when I didn't get one I made my way over to the other desk and sat down.

"Thank you Rikki" Gibbs said and I smiled before he called out to his team

"Grab your gear" and they rushed out after him. I was left sitting at the desk, after a while I got bored so I pulled out my cell phone and played a mind game.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS I HOPE ALL OF YOU HAD A FESTIVE CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO BE ABLE TO POST AGAIN BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

I was reading a novel that had been sitting in my father's book shelf behind his desk when the team returned, Tony taking the suspect into interrogation and my father and Tim entering the squad room. I looked up and smiled at them as they made their way to their desks, Tim smiled back and looked at me with a raised eyebrow

"What book are you reading Rikki?" Tim asked and I held up the book Deep Six and heard Tim sigh and looked at my father to see the look on his face, he had a smirk and I looked between the two confused

"Is there something you want to tell me?" I questioned

"That novel was written by our very own Timothy McGee" Gibbs said and I felt my jaw drop

"Really?" I asked and I saw the slight head nod that came from Tim and then I smiled

"These characters are based on you guys, aren't they?" I asked and Tim was about to shake his head when my father sent a glare his way and he nodded

"Yeah" he answered, I chuckled

"It's good, you have a talent Tim" I said and he smiled

"Thank you Rikki" he said and I nodded getting up out of the seat that so that my father could sit at his desk.

"So how did it go?" I asked and Gibbs smiled

"We got him thanks to you Rikki, Tony is interrogating him now and hopefully we'll get him to confess to the murder of our victim" he said and I nodded before I asked

"Can I watch?" I asked and both of them raised their heads to look at me and I smiled

"I haven't really seen a real interrogation, the ones that I saw were mainly staged by members of my class but we saw a couple. I just want to see if I can read him" I explained both men shared a look before Gibbs rose from his seat and showed me to the observation room. I watched intently as Tony interrogated the suspect and smiled when they got a confession.

It was about two hours later when both Tony and Tim had handed in their paperwork, when Gibbs looked up and remembered that I was still here.

"Oh man I forgot you were here" he said jumping to his feet and grabbing his jacket

"That's alright" I said and he shook his head

"No its not, come on I'll take you back to my place unless you have somewhere to stay?" he suggested and I shook my head. We made our way down into the parking garage and I made my way over to my car. He looked at me and smiled,

"Follow me" he said and I nodded getting in my car and following him out of the parking garage and toward my father's house. I had never been to Washington but for a while as I drove around town I admired the scenery. Finally however Gibbs had pulled into his driveway and I parked out on the street, I smiled and looked out at his house, it was quite large and by the looks of things he didn't have any children or a wife. I grabbed my suitcase and made my way up the path toward the door, when I reached it Gibbs took it off me and carried it inside

"Are these your only possessions?" he asked and I nodded

"The valuable ones and my clothes, yeah" I said and he frowned

"I don't mind, I found it really easy to budget whilst at University I mean many people struggle with budgeting but I didn't really have a choice" I said and he nodded in understanding.

"I'll show you to your room" he said and we made our way past three doors before he opened a door and let me in. Entering the room, it was quite spacious, there was a double bed in one corner of the room, a desk on the other wall and then a closet.

"I don't mind what you do to the room, I mean it's yours now" he said and I nodded thanking him before he left me alone to sort out my room.

I walked downstairs and couldn't find Gibbs in any of the rooms in the house until I saw the door from the kitchen that lead down into the basement where Gibbs was working on the shell of a boat

"Hey" I said announcing myself and he looked up a smiled on his face

"Hey Rikki, you all set?" he asked and I nodded

"Yeah all my things are put away" I said making my way over to the boat and running my hands over the smooth surface and he watched me

"So what are your hobbies?" he asked and I smiled

"I like to read and sing other than that I don't have very many hobbies that I would be willing to discuss" I said and he nodded.

"Do you want to help?" he asked and I started to shake my head but from the look on his face I could tell he was just itching for me to experience this.

"I um I don't know how" I admitted looking anywhere but at him and he smiled walking over to me and grabbing my hands in his

"Everything is going to be alright Rikki. I won't let anything happen to you I promise, besides you won't screw this up, I'll show you how" he said. I felt like this was his promise to me, not just him reassuring me that I wouldn't mess up what I was supposed to do on the boat but that he was actually promising me that no matter what happened he would always be there.

For the next two hours we worked on the boat, he had taught me how to use the hand tools and even how to find and work with the grain of the wood. When we pulled back Gibbs smiled at me happily from where he stood on the other side of the boat

"I think next time you do this you won't even need my help" he said and I felt myself blushing

"You think?" I asked and he nodded. It had gotten quite late whilst we had been working down in the basement and Gibbs had dragged me up the stairs and into the kitchen where he grabbed a couple of menus that did take out. I smiled looking at the one for pizza and he smirked, saying just loud enough for me to hear

"Your taste in take out reminds me of Tony" he said and I felt myself blush a little so I excused myself and walked into the lounge, looking at the photos that he kept out. Looking at one photo I saw Gibbs at a young age, probably a couple years before he and my mother started their relationship and a younger version of the man I had talked too, to find my father. I smiled before my eye caught another picture that sat on the mantle above the fire, Gibbs didn't look that different to what he was now, maybe a little less grey and his eyes were a lot kinder, but what really surprised me was who was in the picture with him. He had his arms wrapped around a tall slender red head and in front of them was a little girl with brown hair and blues eyes just like me but she looked more like her mother, they looked so happy.

I heard a sob, before turning round and seeing Gibbs standing behind me obviously knowing which photo had caught my attention.

"Who are they?" I asked gently trying not to get angry or too upset with what I was seeing. He ushered for me to sit on the couch and he sat opposite me so I could see him.

"I have to tell you the whole story Rikki, and it's not a pleasant one" he told me and I nodded waiting for him to start.

"I left Stillwater because of a fight that my father and I had, I was so angry that I didn't care about anything else. Julia was the best thing that ever happened to me in that place, but I couldn't stay with her or stay in town, she would've been willing to come with me but I couldn't do that to her family. I meet this lady whilst waiting for the train, I was going to join the Marines, do my country proud since I could never do my father proud. I sent your mother a letter and explained to her that I couldn't stay with her anymore because I had given myself to someone else. Training finished and I meet up with the girl from the platform, I got to know her, fall in love with her in a way I didn't even know was possible. We weren't together long before I proposed and she found out she was pregnant, we had a little girl Kelly and then a couple months later we married. Everything was fine until I was asked to ship out to war, Shannon witnessed a murder and both my girls were put in witness protection before the court case. One evening they were heading home and their car was hit, they both died at the scene and the driver of the car died later in hospital. She was 8 at the time" he said tears rolling down his face and I felt bad for making him remember, but as we sat there I thought about the maths, I would've had a little sister, a sibling that would've been a lot better than growing up alone.

"When did this happen?" I asked and he smiled sadly

"They both passed away 11 years ago" he said and I nodded.

After that conversation the pizza arrived and we ate at the table were Gibbs talked about his job and what he did for NCIS. It all sounded amazing and I listened with so much interest

"Gibbs what would you say if I was to join NCIS and want to join your team?" I asked and he looked at me a little stunned

"I would say you would need to go to FLETC and do the appropriate training before you become a proper agent. Work at Quantico for a while, learn the ropes before you even have the chance of joining my team" he told me and I nodded

"So you're not going to try and stop me then?" I asked and he shook his head

"I don't see why not, I mean if you enrolled and I persuaded our new director to push forward your paperwork then you could be attending in a couple of weeks" he told me and I smiled

"Can you really do that?" I asked and he smiled

"She owes me a couple favours" he told me and I smiled. This was getting good.

"However I won't be able to do that until Friday. I asked for the day off tomorrow" he told me and I gave him a questioning look

"Well since you don't have very much in the way of clothes I have the obligation as your father to take you shopping and get you some clothes" he told me and I shook my head

"I can't have you do that Gibbs, besides I can pay for my own stuff" I tried to reason with him and he gave me a raised eyebrow as if to say I don't think so. Sighing I nodded

"Alright fine but nothing to expensive" I told him and he nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HELLO AVID READERS OF THIS STORY I AM SO INCREDIBLY SORRY ITS TAKEN ME ALMOST A YEAR TO UPDATE THIS STORY AND THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO HAVE STUCK WITH THIS STORY. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

When I woke the following morning it was to the smell of coffee and pancakes wafting up the stairs. Putting on my dressing gown and slippers I headed down the stairs and walked into the kitchen to see Gibbs hovering over the stove and sipping from a cup of coffee. I walked over to the coffee machine and was handed a cup before I looked around the kitchen to see if he had any hazelnut syrup and cream for my coffee

"What is it?" he asked and I looked at him

"Do you have any hazelnut syrup and cream?" I asked and he shook his head

"You youngsters and your sweet tooth addictions. I keep it stocked up for when Tony stays over" he said opening his cupboard and handing me the two ingredients I had asked for. With coffee in tow I made my way over to the kitchen table and grabbed the newspaper reading everything from the local news to the countries news. I looked up when Gibbs placed a plate of four pancakes in front of me, the syrup and a knife and fork.

Finishing breakfast I kissed Gibbs cheek before I realised what I'd done and ran off up the stairs to have a shower and change. Making my way back downstairs towel drying my hair before I left the rest of it to dry naturally, I found Gibbs was standing in the lounge with an unfamiliar women, she was wearing everything black, her hair was black, eyes green, with a dog collar around her neck, she held a coffin shaped purse and had a lacy black parasol hanging off one of her wrists. She hadn't noticed me just yet but I could just make out what she was saying

"Director Shepard said that these were for you, she would've brought them over herself but she said she had to keep an eye on Tony and Tim before they murdered one another. Why aren't you coming to work today Gibbs you never ever take leave?" she asked and he was about to say something when she looked over Gibbs shoulder and saw me.

"Gibbs!" she squealed before running over to me and pulling me into a hug, somehow it felt oddly relaxing, however I couldn't breath and Gibbs pulled the girl away and said

"Abby this is my daughter Rikki Rodgers-Gibbs, Rikki this is NCIS' Forensics Scientist Abigail Scuito, but everyone calls her Abby" Gibbs said and I smiled

"Nice to meet you Abby" I said and she smiled

"How old are you?" she asked and I smiled

"21. Before you ask I only found out that he was my father 4 months ago, when my mother passed away from cancer" I told her and she frowned

"I am so sorry that you had to find out that he was your father that way but he is the bestest father you'll ever meet" she said and I smiled, I was getting the feeling that he was going to be.

"Well Abs we're going to go shopping to get her some clothes your welcome to come along if you wish" Gibbs invited and when she looked at me to see if it was alright with me I nodded, smiling I could see Abby and I being fast friends.

When we arrived at the mall Abby dragged the both of us to a clothing store and asked me what my taste in clothing was and I smiled I didn't really have any preference as long as I looked somewhat professional, dressing usually in a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt.

"I uh don't really have a preference for clothing but nothing to outlandish" I told her and she nodded turning to Gibbs quickly who gave her a little glare and I tried to hide the small smile that crossed my face. Abby took my hand and told Gibbs to grab a trolley announcing that if we were going to go shopping we had to do it right, which meant filling up my wardrobe, I turned to Gibbs and mouthed a quick 'sorry' and he shrugged a smile on his face. After the first couple of clothes that Abby picked out I spent the rest of the time in the changing room as Abby gave me more and more items to try on, I managed to catch Gibbs looking a little bored after about an hour and I smiled at him, to be honest there was a reason why I had as many clothes as I did, I hated going clothes shopping, it was always such a tiresome task.

Finally after two hours of shopping for clothes I was able to escape, and we headed down toward the food court for something to eat. When we all ended up back at the table with our meals I found myself being pulled in to Abby's energetic bubble, she was asking me questions about my life before this moment, things like my age, which school I had attended, where I grew up, what I studied at university and then the difficult questions came. Why was I here now? How had I found out that Gibbs was my father? And the one that pained me the most was: How could someone keep that type of thing from a person? It had been something that I had been asking my whole life, but I sort of knew the answer to that now and I didn't blame either of them, Gibbs had moved away and lived his life, mum had stayed and did everything she could for me so that she didn't have to remember the lost love.

Abby's phone rang at about 1300 and she was asked back into the office, and only after promising her that I was actually applying to get into the academy so that I could become an agent that she felt happy enough to leave and then she smiled at Gibbs saying to him

"That's why you had Jenny get the papers at urgent request isn't it?" and Gibbs nodded before hugging her and kissing her cheek. When he was sure that Abby had left he asked if there was anywhere else I needed to go and I nodded, I'd managed to get a couple of shoes in the process but hadn't been able to get any lingerie and since they were pretty much the most important thing for any female. I felt my face burn as I said to him that I had to go to a lingerie store and saw the slight look of embarrassment on his face before he nodded and said he was going back to the car to put my things in the car, if I wasn't back at the car by the time he had finished then he would come and wait outside the store until I was done. Luckily he didn't have to, I'd known my size since I was sixteen, I hadn't changed since I was sixteen and for me I was glad. I meet Gibbs at the car and put my bags in the boot before getting in the car.

Walking into the house I carried about four bags in each hand taking them upstairs before I saw that Gibbs had done the same thing. It took another two trips for both of us to bring in all the bags and I when I looked at the mountain of bags on the floor I sighed, I'd never had this much clothing or anything but I suddenly felt the urge of screaming and saying that I wasn't going to fit it all into my wardrobe and chest of draws. Turning to Gibbs I smiled and said

"I think I'll do this later, I have an application form to sign" I looked at Gibbs and he smiled. We made our way downstairs and I filled it out with a little bit of help from Gibbs and once he'd put it in an envelop said that he would take it to work with him tomorrow. That's when he sent me upstairs to put my new clothes away, saying that by the time I was finished he would have dinner ready and we might even be able to watch TV. I smiled remembering that Gibbs TV seemed to be the same one that he'd had since he'd brought his first house, something about that was a little funny to me but hey if it worked than I guess there really wasn't anything to complain about.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY THAT IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG FOR ME TO GET AN UPDATE OUT THERE. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

Graduation day arrived a couple weeks later and I was excited, mainly just too finally be over the whole experience but also because it was the first event that my father was actually getting to see and be a part of. I put on my dressing gown and headed downstairs for breakfast and my cup of coffee, I kissed Gibbs on the cheek before I sat at the table, something that had become a regular occurrence over the past couple of weeks. As I dug into the bowl of cereal that had been placed in front of me there was a knock at the door before Abby walked in and came into the kitchen

"Morning Gibbs" she said hugging Gibbs who had started toward the front door and then she gave me a hug and I smiled

"Morning Abby, are you here to help me get ready?" I asked and she nodded

"I am" she said and I smiled happily, I had asked Abby when I got my graduation pack if she would like to have my other ticket and she'd agreed. Throughout the time that I had been having breakfast Abby and Gibbs had been talking about the case that they'd just finished.

Putting my breakfast plate in the sink, kissing Gibbs cheek I grabbed Abby's hand and we headed upstairs to my bedroom. I excused myself to have a shower and she stayed in my room whilst I did so. Re-entering my bedroom I saw Abby sitting on my bed looking up at the picture on my bookshelf, I smiled sadly, it was one of me and my mother about six months ago, just before she'd been rushed to hospital and told that she didn't have long before she passed

"Your mother really was beautiful, I can see how Gibbs would be attracted to her," she said and I smiled

"She was, she always had this energy to everything she did, you kinda remind me of her," I told Abby and she smiled

"Well then I feel honoured, but trust me, Rikki, I'm more of the amazing big sister category," she said and I nodded

"Oh don't I know it," I said and we laughed.

Abby did my hair, make up and then even gave me a manicure, saying that if I ever wanted to have a professional job done then she knew of a person that could do it for next to nothing. We talked and gossiped before I asked her something that had been nagging me for a couple of weeks now

"Abby does Tony really date that many women or is it all just for show?" I asked and she looked up at me and smiled

"He portrays himself as a womaniser because he's afraid of commitment but that is because of his past and the way he was raised" she said and I nodded, every time I walked into the building he was always really nice to me and I had the ever growing feeling that I might be falling for him, I knew at the moment it was just a crush but who knows what it could turn out to be and that was what I was afraid of. Abby who had been watching me smiled and squeezed my hand

"Rikki, do you have feelings for Tony?" she asked

"I think so. I mean I was home schooled so I never really got the chance to socialise with many boys and the ones I did treated me like crap. Tony just – he doesn't you know and it makes me feel a little better about myself and what's happened" I confessed and she nodded

"It's always nice to have someone like that, I had that in Timmy for a while but our relationship was moving too fast for what we were both ready for" she said and I smiled sadly

"Do you ever think of getting back together with him?" I asked and she nodded

"Sometimes, I mean we hang out as much as we did during and even before but I guess at the moment it's still too raw for us to do anything about" she told me and I leant over and hugged her.

There was a knock on the door and I called out

"Come in" when the door opened in walked Gibbs with a neatly wrapped box. I smiled and he smiled back

"I thought to myself that you might not have anything appropriate to wear to graduation, or well you might do but I saw this and thought that you would like it," Gibbs said and I smiled, grabbing the box and ripping the wrapping paper of the to find a dress. It was white with pink flowers on it

"Oh my god dad it's beautiful," I said getting up and hugging him, repeatedly kissing his cheek before I felt him kiss the top of my head.

"I so have to put this on," I said kissing his cheek one last time before running down the hallway to the bathroom to put it on.

Exiting the bathroom and walking into my bedroom I saw both Gibbs and Abby standing there staring in shock

"Wow," Gibbs said when he had recovered "You look beautiful," he said and I felt my cheeks burning and knew that I must look ridiculous right now.

"I agree, you look beautiful," Abby said and I smiled

"Thanks, Abs". After this quick exchange, Abby left to get into her dress and Gibbs stayed. He pulled me in for a hug and whispered

"When you walked in the room you reminded me so much of your mother" I felt a tear fall down my cheek and didn't care, hearing him say that was music to my ears.

"I love you dad" I whispered not sure if he had heard it at first, but when he hugged me just a little bit tighter and whispered back

"I love you too Rikki".

Eventually, we had to leave and I had to put on my robes so that I could graduate, and even had my cap on too. When I left Abby and Gibbs to be put in my seat and to find out what was going to happen during the evening I smiled thinking that I may have lost one person but I had gained two and I was grateful the both of them were here. I sat between my friend Chelsea Rivers and one of the guys I hadn't really gotten along with Justin Runic and I looked around trying to see if I could find my dad and Abby, though from here it was impossible. I made my way up with the rest of my class and as Chelsea walked across the stage to get her Diploma I suddenly felt very nervous, and then my name was called out and I felt my feet walking across the stage and heard the calls from everyone in the room but most importantly as I shook the hand of my professor and looked out at the crowd I saw my dad and Abby sitting side by side screaming my name and felt a little pang of guilt because my mother couldn't be here celebrating this moment with me.

"Thank you," I said before heading back down to the seat where I had been sat during the other classes. Thankful that my class was the last the head of the department got up and started the last speech before finally calling us to our feet so that we could throw our caps and graduate. When I had thrown my hat I watched as the thousands of other hats were scattered throughout the arena, and then before I knew it I had collected my hat and was walking out to meet my father and Abby in the hall ready to go home and celebrate.

"There she is, the lady of the hour! Congrats Rik" Abby said pulling me in for a hug and I smiled as we did a full circle before she released me and I was enveloped in a strong fatherly hug, something that over the last couple weeks I had gotten used to.

"Well done Rikki! Abs could you take a picture of us?" Gibbs asked handing her a camera before she nodded and we made our way over to a clear wall. My Diploma the thing that took pride of place in every shot I smiled as I had picture after picture taken with my father and then with Abby.

Arriving at home, Abby and Gibbs walked through the front door before I did and when I was safely inside and the front door was shut behind me the lights were switched on and I heard multiple different people yelling surprise. I smiled as I looked around the room seeing who was here to celebrate with me and dad. There were Tony and Tim who were the closest to me and had been hiding behind the couch, Director Jenny Shepard was standing in the entrance way between the kitchen and the lounge, Ducky and Jimmy were standing next to each other beside the TV and a couple other agents whom I had met but not really had much of a chance to talk to yet. Everyone though made their way out from behind the various objects when I walked further into the room. Something about the way that Abby and Tim were looking at each other gave me the feeling that there was a history between the two of them that hadn't quite died down yet.

"Hey Rikki, congratulations," Tony said shaking my hand, I smiled up at him and saw the grin that I had learned to love spread, sending shivers down my spine. The rest of Gibbs team came over and congratulated me, Jimmy and Tim shaking my hand like Tony had and Ducky pulling me in for a hug, over the course of the last three or four weeks, I'd gone from meeting Ducky to having him treat me like a granddaughter, which I hadn't really experienced before, it was almost like having a father when you'd gone your whole life without knowing that kind of love. I smiled as he pulled back and pulled from his coat a little gift. Taking it I opened it and looked inside the box to see a beautiful diamond necklace, gasping at the sight he smiled and pulled me over to one of the chairs telling me the history of the necklace and that it was passed down to the female members of his family since the early eighteen hundreds, saying that it only went to those who aspired toward higher education, and since Ducky was an only child and had no children of his own that this heirloom would go to me to start a new tradition in my own family. I felt myself well up with pride and honour and hugged Ducky close, I wasn't expecting anything like this, as a matter of fact, I wasn't expecting a gift from anyone.

Re-joining the group, I started talking to Tony and Tim who had taken to asking me questions about different forms of a person's personality and how that affected the outcome when trying to 'read' a suspect. Apparently they're old partner who had passed recently due to a terrorist attack was a profiler as well and I knew from the answers I got from both dad and Abby that it hadn't been a pleasant loss. I was in the middle of explaining what different techniques there are that could be used to profile when Director Shepard asked for a word. I nodded excusing myself from the conversation and heading out to the hall with her where she stopped and handed me a folder fill off very important looking documents, curious I started flipping through the folder and read the different pages, there was the form that I'd filled out and the psych eval that was mandatory for all new agents, my physical test and by the looks of things reports on the paper I'd taken a couple days ago to see if I had what it takes to get into FLETC.

"Rikki, it seems that you have an astounding amount of knowledge and a great report, your paperwork is filled out correctly you meet all the standards for becoming an agent and I have spoken to the teacher at FLETC in Norfolk, if you feel ready your classes begin at the beginning of next month and they will continue for at least six months. After that the choice is up to you, but know that I cannot guarantee you a place as a full-time agent with your father straight away" she explained and I nodded

"Just keep up the good work and continue to surprise me and you'll be the best there is" she whispered and I nodded smiling, before shaking her hand

"Thank you Director," I said and she smiled before re-entering the party. I headed upstairs to put the folder on my desk before turning to look at a picture of me and my mother.

"I wish you could be here mum, you would be so proud," I said and almost jumped out of my skin when I heard someone say

"I'm proud of you Rikki, Jen just told me that you start FLETC in a couple weeks," dad said and I nodded, turning toward him a big smile on my face

"I know. I can't wait to get started" I told him and he smirked

"I bet," he said before taking my hand as we walked back downstairs. Re-joining the party for the second time I smiled as Tony and Tim insisted on having photos with me and wondering when I was going to FLETC when I told them they smiled

"Oh you're going to enjoy FLETC and Norfolk, both are beautiful places," Tim said and I smiled

"I've been there once with my class, we had a little trip there in our first year and it seemed really interesting," I said and they smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I HONESTLY DIDN'T THINK I WOULD HAVE THIS OUT FOR ANOTHER COUPLE OF WEEKS AT THE EARLIEST BUT I'M FEELING VERY GENEROUS AND FEEL THAT YOU ALL DESERVE AN UPDATED CHAPTER AGAIN. THIS IS A JUMP FORWARD, TO A COUPLE YEARS IN THE FUTURE SO WARNING YOU ALL NOW. PLEASE REVIEW!**

June 2007

Time seemed to fly by after that day, I was at FLETC enjoying class and learning more about being an agent, going through the different parts of training, getting my gun license and then graduating FLETC. I was asked to work in Norfolk and spent eight months there, travelling back to DC for holidays and special events, calling Abby and Gibbs at least three times a week. Finally though a week before my 23rd birthday I was promoted to Gibbs' team and gladly took the position. Walking into the office after almost two years was exciting especially since I was now a full time agent and got to learn more from the best teacher I'd ever had, my father. Dad who had no idea that I had been promoted was nowhere to be seen when I walked into the building and headed upstairs to Director Shepard's office, I had wanted it to be a secret so when I'd had my final call with him a day before I left I didn't let anything slip. Knocking on the door and waiting patiently to be let in to see the director I looked around at the different pictures hanging on the walls.

"Come in Rikki" Director Shepard said as she opened the door.

"Good morning Director" I said and she smiled

"Good morning, I trust that your drive here was a pleasant one?" she asked and I nodded

"Oh it most certainly was. I'm just glad that most of my stuff was being brought home by the movers, it would totally ruin the surprise don't you think?" I asked her and she nodded, a glint of mischief in her eye and I smirked, Jenny and I had been organising this surprise since I'd got my papers about a month ago.

"Well, I have your badge, ID and your gun" she said handing them to me and I smiled

"Thank you Jen, it's been such a pleasure working my way up to the position" I said and she nodded

"Well at the request of your boss, who has said you were working wonders in Norfolk I may have pushed forward your paperwork a little faster than usual but I am positive that you will not disappoint" she said and I nodded smiling. I left when she answered her phone, so I put my badge on my hip, attached my gun to my belt and put my ID in my pocket.

I decided using the back elevator to head down the one flight to get to the area where dad and his team sat. Knowing full well that Tony and Tim were already here from the loud conversation that they were having. Hiding behind the stairs I saw dad walk in with his cup of coffee and crouched down low enough to be hidden behind the dividers. I hid behind Tony and listened to what he was saying

"I hope we don't catch a case today, I just really want to go home and sleep especially after yesterday. If closing the case that we just did and spending the last 78 hours trying to solve the case weren't bad enough my new neighbour had a party that didn't stop until after 0530 this morning" I heard Tim chuckle a little and then heard him reply

"That's why you need to move somewhere more private" and the guffaw that Tony let out was clearly saying you don't have that at all.

"DiNozzo! McGee! Paperwork" dad called across the area and I gave them about three minutes to get started before jumping out from where I was and screamed

"Surprise" looking from Tony to Tim to dad I cracked up laughing, the look of shock on Tony's face was priceless, Tim looked like he might have wet his pants and dad just looked stunned. Of course dad was the first to recover and got up, pulling me into a hug and I smiled kissing his cheek.

"What are you doing here Rikki?" he asked pulling back slightly and I smiled pulling out my badge and ID and he gasped

"Are you serious?" he asked and I nodded

"I am now a member of team Gibbs" I said handing him my paperwork and smiled

"This is great" he whispered and I smiled.

"Welcome to the team Rik" Tony said and I smiled thanking him before dad turned toward me and he smiled ushering me over to the spare desk that they had in the area.

"This is yours now" he said and I smiled, knowing that no one had sat in this seat for over two years, since Kate had passed.

"So what do you want me to do Gibbs?" I asked getting into my work mode, going completely serious in the couple of seconds it took for me to put my stuff down and sit in the seat.

"We're just going through a couple of cold cases, why don't you grab a couple and you two-" he said turning back to Tony and McGee

"Are going to continue yours" he said before moving back to his desk. I smirked as I grabbed a couple of folders and started reading through the folder that sat atop my pile. We sat in silence for about half an hour before I jumped up and squealed in delight

"I got it" I said running with the folder down to evidence garage, I didn't notice that the others had followed me until they all jumped onto the elevator with me.

"What did you get Rikki?" McGee asked and I smiled

"The Santorie case, you were missing one piece of evidence to put Jorge behind bars and I know where it is. Have you kept it in evidence here or across the road?" I asked and they all stood thinking

"A case two years old, will still be in evidence here" dad answered and I nodded as the doors opened and we all rushed out.

After Gibbs introduced me to the staff in the evidence garage we were let in and we headed toward the evidence that would help prove my theory. When we finally reached the right stuff that had been stored I had each person look through the different items, however when I saw the piano and the seat I felt something new kick in and rushed over, my mother had a piano that had a stool where you could lift the seat of the stool and it revealed a storage place, but in the piano itself, I remember when I was younger crawling under the piano and unhooking something underneath the keys and getting told off, since it was actually where my mother had hid my birth certificate and the photos of my father. Kneeling next to the piano and looking at the height of the actual area

"Anyone notice anything odd about this piano?" I asked and they shook their heads so I smiled

"This area here is too big" I said slipping on a pair of gloves so that I didn't contaminate anything, I lifted the lid and showed them

"The keys don't need that much room for them to hit. My mother had a piano exactly like this when I was growing up, I was told off once for opening the secret hatch that was hidden underneath it" I said as I knelt down and felt around for the latch, though this one wasn't a latch it was a slide across job and when I pushed it to the side I reached inside and pulled out two things, a tissue and an envelope. Handing dad the envelope, I tried to see what was in the tissue

"Rikki you just solved this case, these are pictures of the gang buying drugs from the victim who was undercover for NCIS" he said and I smiled a little as I pulled back the last bit of the tissue and it revealed a tooth, that still had a little bit of gum on it.

"And if this still had the DNA on it, you have just that little bit more evidence" I said and dad wrapped me in a hug

"Your awesome Rik, alright you take this up to Abby and Tony and McGee will start talking to the judge who had the case. I'll go up and talk to the director and see what she thinks off this whole thing" dad said and I smiled before we all made our way back to the elevator.

I got off the elevator at Abby's lab and entered, she wasn't in the lab itself but out the back doing ballistics and I smiled dropping the evidence and file on the table before making my way out back to her. Entering the room I knew she wouldn't hear me as she had earphones on to protect her ears, so I made my way up behind her and hugged her, when she jumped in surprise I knew that I had scared her more than a little but the look on her face when she turned around and saw me was totally worth it.

"Rikki, oh my god when did you get back? What are you doing here?" she asked and I smiled holding out my badge and ID

"Oh my god, you're an official NCIS agent, that's awesome Rik but what are you doing here?" she asked and I smiled

"I'm an agent working with Gibbs and his team" I answered and she squealed

"Wow" she said and I smiled

"I know, who knew I'd be working for dad" I said and she smiled

"I did" she said and I blushed

"Anyway that's not why I'm down here. Though I did miss you so much Abs, I just came down here to ask if you could please do some forensics on a piece of evidence that I found from a cold case" I said and she smiled

"Of course which case was it?" she asked and I smiled

"The Santori case" I said and she gasped

"That case hasn't been solved yet and they were thinking it never would. How'd you find the missing link?" she asked grabbing the tissue with the tooth inside it.

"Something I remember from when I was little, the hiding place of the evidence that will get him put away was hidden in the piano" I said and she smiled

"You little Brainiac. I bet Gibbs is proud of you" she said and I nodded

"Well if you mean a celebratory hug that was given to me in front of the boys then yeah I guess you can say that" I said and she giggled

"Of course, you are awesome at what you do" she said and I blushed before holding out the tissue and the tooth

"And so are you. Dad wants this to be processed as soon as possible so that we can get this case closed" I said and she nodded

"Of course, you go back upstairs and I'll call you down when I get something" she said and I nodded

"Thanks Abs" I said as I made my way back out to the elevator.

Returning to my desk I decided to re-read the case file including all the interview information and stuff that the NCIS agent had jotted down in his journal. There was so much information in it that I was surprised that it had been thrown out the first time.

"What are you doing Rikki?" Tony asked as he made his way back from the photocopier

"Reading the information that Special Agent Brady wrote before he was killed" I said and he nodded.

"Well it is our lunch hour and I know that it's your first day and you want to make a good first impression but you need to take a break. Come with me, I know a place that does really great deli sandwiches" he said and I looked between him and the folder

"Come on my treat" he said and I smiled

"Alright then" I said grabbing my coat and making my way over to the elevator with him. When we got in the elevator I stood as far away from him as I could. The crush that I had on him when I first meet him had grown to more than that and I had definitely fallen head over heels in love with him, something that I could never admit to anyone or actually let happen because of my father's rules and also because he was the best guy friend that I had ever had, he made me laugh and made me happy.

"You did good today Rik, and on your first day too. I don't think anyone's ever done that well on their first day in team Gibbs before" he said and I blushed at the compliment.

"Thanks Tony, it means a lot to me" I said and he smiled

"You should know that he really loves you and no matter what you do he will support you right? Even if it goes against all of his beliefs right?" he asked and I wondered what he was trying to get at. I knew that my father loved and supported me, he'd proved that many times since I'd come into his life. I knew the reason that my father had the rules that he did for work, especially rule 12, over the years I had heard about what had happened between him and Gibbs thus creating that rule but I wasn't sure if that was what Tony was getting at. I didn't have much time to ponder that as we were now making our way out of the building and down the navy base toward one of the cafés that were situated a couple of roads over.

"I know this probably wasn't what you were expecting when you heard me say deli sandwiches but these are the best you will ever try and they are made in front of you, kinda like Subway sandwiches but so much better" he said and I smiled

"Sounds good" I said and he smiled as he opened the door, moments like this surprised me because he wasn't being the man who hid behind the walls that he'd built and showing off how much of a womaniser he was.

"Thank you Tony" I said as I walked through the door and he nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: HERE YOU ARE GUYS, A NEW CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE BARE WITH ME AS I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW.**

It felt like just yesterday that I had returned from Norfolk and started working for my father in DC. It was the best thing to ever happen to me, working with my father, my best friend and the man that I had fallen in love with. I was positive that no one apart from Abby knew the feelings that I had for the senior agent. We were out for dinner celebrating my 1st year as a special agent on team Gibbs and everyone was here celebrating with me, Ducky and Palmer were here as well something that made me incredibly happy. I was sat at the head of the table, dad to my right and Tony to my left with Abby next to him, Jenny was on dad's other side and Ducky was at the other end and McGee and Palmer were sitting opposite each other. I swear that Abby had given up the chance to sit next to me just so that Tony and I could spend the night sitting together. I smiled out at everyone as they all decided that it was a good idea to start their own conversations with the person next to them completely ignoring me. I got up and made my way over to the bar and ordered myself a drink, as I was about to pay for it Tony slipped up beside me and held out his card saying to the bartender

"Anything this lady orders please put it on my card" he said and I looked at him strangely, sure there had been times with Tony when the two of us had been out getting the teams lunches and the like and Tony would refuse to let me pay for anything but I hadn't expected that tonight. Once the bartender had left to go open a temporary tab for Tony, he turned his full attention to me and he smiled

"I can't believe that it has been a year since you joined team Gibbs," he said and I smiled

"I know it's been a bumpy ride but it's been the best one of my life," I said and he smiled back at me, that charming smile that made my heart flutter and my stomach to become filled with butterflies.

"Rikki I was just wondering if I could talk to you alone before you left, I don't mind having to take you home afterwards but I just really need to talk to you," he said and I nodded

"Alright, I'll try and organise something. Can you get Abby to come up here please?" I asked and he nodded

"Sure," he said and left me alone at the bar.

"What'd you want? You looked like you were having such a good talk with Tony" Abby whispered when she joined me at the bar.

"I need a favour from my best friend," I said and she looked at me

"Anything Rikki, what is it?" she asked and I smiled sheepishly

"Tony asked if I could stay behind and talk to him and I need you to cover for me with dad, say that you are staying with us as well. Please?" I begged and she nodded the smile on her face getting wider.

"Sure I can Rik, this could be the start of something special Rik," she said and I glared at her

"Don't even go there Abs?" I said as I was trying not to get my hopes up, but in the back of my mind, that was exactly what I was thinking. But then I remembered all the things that had happened in the last year like Tony disappearing on us every chance he got, to us finding out that he had been in an undercover operation for Jenny and seeing his car being blown up and finding out that he had fallen in love with the suspect was hard for me, when I had found that out I was heartbroken, there would be no way that he would have the same feelings for me. There had also been the case when the rest of the team had found out about dad's other daughter and how they had all turned against me for a couple of hours because I hadn't told them about Kelly. Tony and I had worked together to save my father and Maddie but that had been a hard moment to watch, as I thought that he'd drowned and that he wasn't going to make it back to us. Tony and I had both been out on that dock doing what we could to save my dad's life. That was the first time that Tony had ever hugged me and it had felt surprisingly right.

"What if he brings up everything that's happened in the last few months?" I asked and she looked at me grabbing my hands

"Well, then you discuss it with him. Do whatever you can to let him know your feelings for him, Rik, because I know you and I know that you love him and that he has feelings for you too" she said

"You can't possibly know that Abby," I said and she smiled

"Yes, I can Rikki. I've known Tony a long time and I've never seen him look at anyone with as much love and devotion as he does you" she said and I looked down at the ground, not trusting myself to say anything apart from a quick thank you before she hugged me

"Your welcome Rik," she said and we both made our way back to our table and sat in our seats. I made my way back to my seat with my drink, dad looked at me concerned but I put as much happiness on my face as I smiled at him before he nodded and turned back to his conversation with Jenny. I looked at Tony who was in the beginning of a conversation with Abby and decided to join in that conversation.

It was about an hour later, all of us full and about ready to burst that everyone said that they were leaving. Abby looked at me with a knowing look before she looked up at dad and said

"I hope you don't mind Gibbs but Tony and I are stealing Rikki for another couple of hours, one of us will drop her home when we're done" I looked at dad who looked at me a little unsure of this fact and when I smiled at him he nodded, placing a kiss on the top of my head before leaving the rest of the team. I turned to Abby and smiled

"Thanks, Abs," I said and she smiled

"Your welcome girl. Now someone please tell me that they have been waiting for this break for a long time" she said and I smiled, it had been a really hectic couple of weeks and dad had been working us all incredibly hard, but we were finally given the weekend off and for that I was incredibly grateful as it meant that I didn't have to worry about what time I got in tonight.

"I have been, God ever since we saved his life he's been riding us all pretty hard" Tony whined and I smiled sadly, that had been the case but I knew that was one of the ways that dad made sure you knew that you had done good, in his mind it made sense anyway.

"Well, I'm going to love and leave you. I'll see you both on Monday" she said getting up and hugging the two of us, just as I was about to let her go she whispered in my ear.

"Ring me tomorrow and let me know what happened" I nodded before she let go and left me alone with Tony.

"You and Abby seem really close" Tony observed and I smiled

"She's my best friend and the sister I never had," I said and he smiled

"What about me? How would I be described if one was to ask Miss Rodgers-Gibbs what her relationship with Mr DiNozzo would be?" he asked and I didn't even hesitate before saying

"Mr DiNozzo is the funniest person Miss Rodgers-Gibbs has ever meet, he makes her happy". He reached out and grabbed my hands before asking

"Really? I make you happy?" he looked so unsure and uncertain of what I was going to say next.

"Yeah you've always made me happy, I don't know what it is but everything you do makes me happy," I said feeling my cheeks burn at the confession. We stayed silent for a while before I gathered enough courage to ask

"Tony why did you ask me to stay behind tonight?" he looked at me before he said sheepishly

"I needed to talk to you about something and I knew I had to do this now or it could possibly be too late," he said and I felt my heart begin to pick up a pace.

"What do you mean?" I asked and he said rather seriously

"We all know that Gibbs has this magnet for danger and with our line of work, it's not like we haven't got the same magnet. But when he did that the other week and we were there on that dock trying to bring him back to life I realised how short life actually is. And I don't want to be known forever as the womaniser that everyone thinks I am. I thought I was in love when I was dating Jeanne but I realised a couple of weeks ago that it was nothing compared to the feelings that I have for you, Rikki. I would give up everything I am just to be with you Rikki because I love you" he said and I felt my jaw drop, even though I had wanted to hear this for a long time I never expected to actually get this sort of confession from Tony.

"I love you too Tony," I said and he beamed, he leant in to kiss me and I was slightly mad at myself for stopping him from kissing me

"What about my dad? And rule 12?" I asked and he looked at me

"Rikki, I know that your dad has these rules but I want to prove to you that I am not just using you ok. I would never do that to you but he is your father and I understand if you don't want us to be together because of him" he said and I shook my head

"No. I want to be with you, I have for a very long time but I'm more worried about the circumstances that will come from us being together. I don't want to lose you but I don't want you to lose your job either" I said and he took my face in his hands

"Rikki, no matter what happens you are more important to me than my job," he said and I shook my head

"You don't mean that Tony," I said and he nodded

"I do Rikki. I mean every word. For now, if it will make you feel better we can start off slowly and keep it a secret or we could tell everyone about us. I'm leaving the choice up to you but please don't give up on what we could be". I sighed, I really wanted this but could I lie to my father. Hell with it

"I want this Tony, but for now we don't tell dad. I don't want him to fire you or anything, we'll give it a couple months before we tell him about us" I said and he nodded, a glint of hopefulness in his eyes.

"Can I kiss you now?" he asked and I nodded. Since he still had his hands on my face he leant forward and gently placed his lips on mine and he kissed me tenderly before he pulled back and leant his forehead on mine

"I could get used to this" he whispered and I smiled

"I love you Tony," I said and he smiled kissing me again this time a little bit more passionately

"I love you too Rikki," he said and I smiled, as we left the restaurant hand in hand.

Tony dropped me off at home and a quick peck on the cheek before he left to head home with a promise to text me as soon as he actually got home, I spent about five minutes with dad before bidding him a good night. I raced upstairs into my bedroom, grabbing my pyjamas before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. I had just made it back into my bedroom when I got a message from Tony on my cell phone which read _Hey beautiful, wishing you a peaceful night's sleep. Know that I'll be thinking about you. Love you xx_

I smiled at the message and felt my heart expand at the thought that he would be thinking of me while he slept, it sent fuzzy feelings through me and I knew that I could sleep peacefully now.

 _Hey, haven't thought of a nickname to call you yet, but I will. I wish you a peaceful sleep to Tony, I love you forever xx sleep tight._ With that message I turned to put my phone on charge and shut my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

I woke to the smell of coffee and knew that dad would be down stairs either in the kitchen or down in the basement. Before I got out of bed I saw that I had a message from Tony

 _Morning beautiful. I hope you had a better sleep than I did. Stupid neighbours. Talk to you soon,_

 _love Tony xx_. I smiled at the message and typed out a new message _Morning babe? (Do you like that? I know it's not original but it fits, you are my babe), I had a peaceful sleep, what did your neighbours do? Love you too xx_. I got up and dressed before checking my phone again and seeing that he had left me a message _She's awake. Hey beautiful. Uh they had a party till the wee hours this morning and then decided that it would be a good idea to have the loudest possible sex ever, I swear that's a complaint in the making. Babe? I like it and aww so sweet._ I blushed while reading his message about the couple having sex, I had never had sex before the furthest I'd ever gone in a relationship was to the tender kisses stage, and here I was with Tony already well and truly beating that. _Well someday we'll be beating them at their own game :p maybe soon we'll be ready for that but right now I wouldn't mind spending the afternoon with you?_ I felt a bit unsure as I sent this text, it could have two completely different reactions and I wasn't even sure I wanted that to be the case. _Beautiful, you have just made me the happiest person in the world. And I would love to spend the afternoon with you. What did you have in mind?_ I thought for a second before typing out my reply. _Well I need to go shopping for some new clothes for work, a lot of my old clothes don't quite fit anymore. You don't have to come, I can ask Abby to if you don't want to come._ I said a little unsure of what he would say. _I would love to come, not for the shopping but for you love, there isn't anywhere I would rather be than with you right now._ I smiled at his cheesiness. _Alright I'll meet you at the mall, say 1300?_ I asked and he text me back with a short _sounds good_. Deciding that I needed to have something to eat and a cup of coffee even though I felt pretty energised right now, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen, stopping short when I saw Abby sitting in the dining room and dad bringing her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Abby, Dad" I said as I recovered and made my presence known. Abby smiled at me and I smiled back before I made my way over to dad and kissed his cheek.

"Morning Rikki. I was just about to see if you were going to come down and join us. Abby said that the two of you were going shopping soon and she was pretty eager to get started" dad said and I looked at Abby who flashed me a quick smile and a wink and I nodded

"Yeah we've been planning this for a while" Abby said and I felt bad for Abby, she wasn't the type of person to lie to anyone especially not dad but she must've obviously wanted to know what was happening between me and Tony.

"Well then don't keep her waiting Rik, take your coffee in the travel mug and grab something light, I'm sure the two of you will be able to find something to eat when you get to the mall" he said and I nodded.

"Are you sure you don't mind dad?" I asked and he shook his head

"Rikki your 24 years old I can't stop you from doing something that you want to do, if you need me I'll be down in the basement but I'm positive the two of you will be able to look after yourselves. Now have a good day" he said before making his way down to the basement. I frowned at Abby

"You didn't have to lie to my father Abby. I could've done that. Besides it's so out of character for you to do so" I said and she shrugged

"I guess I just wanted to know what happened last night and I need to be in your company to find that out. Now hurry up Rikki, we don't want to be late" she smirked and I smiled as I grabbed the travel mug and poured my coffee.

We were on our way out to the car when she stopped me and said

"So now that we're alone tell me every detail" and I smiled, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Well at first he asked me what I thought of him and I told him that he made me happy to which he looked a little stunned. But then we started getting into the deep stuff. He told me that he thought he loved Jeanne and that up until we saved dad's life together he had been sure that his feelings for me weren't that strong. He told me that after that he realised that he loved me and that he was just using Jeanne as a shield for his real feelings and that he would give up everything just to be with me because he loved me" I was interrupted by the squeal that came from Abby and I looked at her and she smiled

"Sorry but this is fantastic. What happened after that?"

"Well I told him that I loved him as well and he had this big grin on his face. I wanted to know what he thought about dating even though dad has all these rules, especially rule 12 and he said that he would give up everything including his job for us to be together, I told him that he was crazy and he said that it was the truth nothing was more important to him than me" I said and Abby grinned

"That is so cute" she said and I blushed

"Yeah except I don't want him to have to choose because of me" I said and she grabbed my hands

"Look Rikki, I know you ok. You're my best friend and I love you like a little sister and I know Tony as well ok. I know that what he said is true and he would never hurt you or lie to you" she said and I nodded

"I know, its just the idea of him giving up his job for me sounds crazy and I don't want him to have to do that" I said and she nodded

"It's alright hun, by the time Gibbs finds out about the two of you Tony will have proven to you that he means everything he says and he has a way of charming his way out of those type of situations anyway" she said and I smiled. It was true, in all the time that I'd known Tony he's managed to worm his way out of just about every situation with my father and I found it hilarious.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: HEY GUYS I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE LATEST INSTALLMENT OF LOVE NEVER ENDS :D PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

Abby stayed with me until the moment I saw Tony standing right outside my favourite store, it was a book store and I had no idea how Tony knew but it made me smile, even if it was just a coincidence and our trip was supposed to be me getting new clothes I needed this. I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck and he grabbed me, there was a look of shock on his face which quickly turned to happiness upon seeing that it was me who had just jump scared him. He leant down and kissed me on the lips before he pulled back and smiled

"Hello beautiful" he whispered before kissing me again and I smiled feeling myself blush a little but not really caring.

"How did you know to wait for me here?" and he looked behind him at the shop and smiled

"Well I didn't really but I had a hunch that you would be wanting to stop in here at some point today, in all the time we've known each other and worked together I think I've seen you read more books than anyone else on the face of the world" he said and I giggled that probably wasn't true but it was nice to know that he was paying attention to the things I like.

"Shall we?" he asked holding out his hand for me to take, grabbing his hand in mine we made our way through the book store. After grabbing six new books that I liked the look of and purchasing them Tony and I made our way toward a clothes store, there was a big sale on which was completely unplanned but a great bonus so as I made my way around the store grabbing clothes that I liked, Tony stood holding onto the clothes saying that I shouldn't have to carry all of them, at first I had protested, but then he had leant down and kissed me, whispering that it was the least he could do, I had shaken my head but continued to grab clothes. Now I was standing in the dressing room trying on the last items of clothing and Tony was waiting outside the dressing room waiting for me to walk out. This outfit was my absolute favourite one, and it was one that Tony had picked out for me. It was a pair of jeans, a nice blouse and a button down jacket, it made me feel professional and more grown up. I walked out and he smiled

"You look stunning in that Rikki" he said and I blushed, he stood and kissed me before I made my way back into the changing room to get changed. As I was putting my own clothes back on I could hear a bunch of females hitting on him and sighed, knowing that this would be a challenge for him, he'd either give in to his old ways or he would stay true to his word. I walked out and poor Tony was standing pushed up against the wall and he looked incredibly uncomfortable

"Rikki" he said when he saw me, a smile brightening his face. I made my way over to him and rescued him, pulling him away from the group of women and taking him and the trolley full of clothes toward the checkout.

After another couple of stores I stepped inside a lingerie store, something that embarrassed me more than I would care to admit, I mean I had been alright with mentioning it to my dad, but bring in the fact that I was now walking around a store that sold lingerie with my new boyfriend it made me slightly uncomfortable, but also brought a couple of ideas to the front of my mind even though I was nowhere near ready to do that with Tony yet. I only came in here with the intention of buying a couple of replacements and a new sports bra but I ended up leaving with just about every set of lingerie in the store. After the lingerie store Tony and I ended up in the food court buying our lunch. Both of us going for a Japanese option of food, it was beautiful and incredibly filling. Tony then decided that because it was still quite early and he wanted to spend more time with me that we would go and see a movie. So after making our way to the car and putting my things in the boot we made our way back into the cinema getting tickets to see The World Trade Center. Halfway through the film I sat there watching it in tears and Tony who had noticed had wrapped his arms around me and was cuddling me as close as he could due to the arm rests in between us. When the lights came back on at the end of the movie, I looked around at Tony and he frowned a little at the tears that were still running down my face he leant down and kissed me before pulling away and wipping the tears from my face. As we exited the movie theatre, walking out hand in hand we made our way back out to the car and Tony took me home.

Before I let Tony help me bring things into the house, I checked to see where dad was in the house, seeing that he was still down in the basement, I made my way back out to Tony who was waiting beside his car. He carried most of the bags inside, before he kissed me and said that he would ring me later, but he had an appointment. Concern crossed my face at that and he smiled and said that it was just a check up on his lungs, I nodded in understanding, knowing that he had had the unfortunate curse of having the plague because of work, just before his old partner had been murdered. I kissed him goodbye and then made my way back into the house, taking my bags upstairs and leaving them up there for me to put away later, I made my way back downstairs and into the kitchen making a coffee for both me and dad. Taking the mugs down into the basement I made my way over to dad who was busy sanding the hull of the boat, he looked up when he heard me making my way across the floor and smiled. When I handed him his cup of coffee he took a sip and smiled

"Thanks Rikki, how was your afternoon shopping trip with Abby?" he asked and I smiled

"It was great, I brought a lot of clothes, most of them for work but others for different occassions" I said and he nodded.

"What else did you get up to today?" he asked and I smiled

"We saw a movie and I brought a couple new books" I said and he nodded. After that dad returned to his sanding and I stood watching him drinking from my mug. Once I was finished I joined dad in sanding the hull of the boat in a comfortable silence.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: SO HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE! I LOVE THIS STORY SO MUCH AND FIGURING OUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT BETWEEN RIKKI AND TONY NOW THAT THEY ARE TOGETHER! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK WITH A REVIEW**

Monday arrived far too quickly for my liking, I had spent my Sunday sitting in the backyard in the sun reading one of the new books I had brought, while texting Tony. When I entered the office with dad, I made my way over to my desk and sat down, dropping my bag next to my desk and seeing that it was just the two of us here so far, I turned on my computer and got started on reading my emails and working on some paper work. McGee was the next to arrive and after he sat at his desk and turned on his computer he looked at me and asked

"What did you get up to over the weekend Rikki?" I smiled and answered

"Well, on Saturday I went on a shopping trip with Abby and then yesterday I was at home catching up on some reading" he nodded and then looked at Gibbs who just said

"Boat". I was about to ask what McGee had been doing but Tony made his way into the room and dropped his bag next to his desk before flopping down into his chair and turning his computer on before tapping out a random tune on his desk. Looking across at Tony, my glance was meet with his hazel eyes, a happy glint in them and I blushed before looking back down at my desk, working on one of the files that had been on my desk. I was just about to get up and head down to evidence to search through the evidence box for this cold case when dad received a phone call to say that we were needed at a crime scene. Tony stood grabbing his bag before heading down to the garage to fuel the truck, grabbing my own bag I headed down to check the back of the truck to make sure that we had enough supplies and that everything was in the right place for easy access. Gibbs told McGee to come with him in the car and to ring Ducky and let him know of the case. So with that the two of us continued to make our way down to the garage.

Once inside the elevator, Tony had his hands on either side of my face and began by kissing my forehead and then both of my cheeks before he finally kissed my lips and I felt myself moan into the kiss. When the ding from the elevator alerted us to the fact that we were in the garage, we stepped apart and made our way over to the truck. I did a quick check of each draw before quickly grabbing the stock that we needed to fill each draw, before jumping in the front seat as Tony drove the truck toward the fuel pumps. While he was filling the tank, I put the new stock in the each draw and then returned to my seat.

"Ready to go beautiful?" he asked and I nodded.

"Of course babe, lets get this show on the road" I said and he chuckled. The whole way out to the crime scene Tony had one hand clutching mine while the other was on the steering wheel and I smiled. I loved the feel of his hand in mine and knew that he did too. When we arrived at the crime scene I made my way over to the witness and asked him everything he could remember before heading off to talk to the wife of the witness. Once I had gathered enough information, I headed inside and was about to help dad, McGee and Tony collect evidence when I heard dad call out to me. Making my way through to where dad was in the room with the body, I smiled walking up to him asking him what it was I could do for him. He turned to me, grabbing me and dragging me out of the room with him, confused now I looked at him and saw that he there was worry etched on his face, trying to turn back and see why he didn't want me to see the body I broke free from his grip and made my way back into the room. Upon seeing the dead body on the ground I screamed before dropping to my knees and sobbing, clutching the hand of my mentor in my hands. My mother's best friend and my own tutor for school and the women who had been like an aunty to me as I grew was lying her dead. Dad was by my side in an instant, I didn't care if I was making a fool of myself or showing anything less than I normally did, this woman had pretty much raised me and I was absolutely heartbroken. Turning into dad and sobbing on his shoulder I heard McGee asking Tony why I was so upset. I didn't hear an answer to McGee's question but knew that Tony was probably wondering the same thing before I heard Ducky ushering everyone out of the room and leaving me and dad with the body.

It took a good ten minutes before I was actually able to calm enough to stop streaming down my face, and when I was finally calm I remained in my dad's arm just trying to reassure myself that one of my last lifelines to who I am was still with me. I felt like my world had changed again, without Janice in my life I didn't know who I was, it was like a piece of me was missing and I felt terrible. Dad spent the whole time I was in his arms running his fingers through my hair and whispering words of reassurement in my ear, letting me know that it was ok to let it all out. When I felt like I could finally speak again I whispered

"How'd you know who she was to me dad?" and I looked up at him, questioning him as I did so, trying to read his expression.

"I saw the pictures of the two of you on the mantelpiece, the pictures of you and your mum and then I found this on her" he said handing me the necklace that mum and I had ordered for her on her 30th birthday. I let out another sob at seeing the necklace and turned it in my fingers reading the words that we'd had written on it, _To the bested most loyal friend we love you, Love Jules and Rikki xx_. How could someone be so heartless, Janice was a good women and she didn't deserve any of this. Gibbs gave me another pat on the back before saying that I could travel back to NCIS with Ducky and Jimmy in the morgue truck. I smiled sadly thanking him before planting a gentle kiss on his check.

When we returned to NCIS headquaters, I made my way out of the truck and waited patiently as my only remaining link to my mother was wheeled out of the back of the truck and into the morgue. I frowned as Ducky and Jimmy prepared themselves for the autopsy. Standing still, stuck in the same spot frozen as they prepared themselves around me I didn't know what to do, until I felt everything going black.

 **Tony's Point of View**

I had just made it back to my desk when I heard Gibbs on the phone with Ducky.

"What do you mean she fainted? Duck Rikki is one of the strongest people I know" he said as he bolted to his feet, and making his way over to the back elevator, I jumped to my feet as well and followed Gibbs as well, not even thinking about the consequences, I could hear Tim calling at me to stop and go back to work but I couldn't not when I'd heard that Rikki had fainted, that didn't seem like her at all. She was so strong and had a heart of gold, why would she have fainted? I had come back in the truck alone and knew that something at the crime scene had seemed off as Gibbs had called Rikki into the room and she'd been crying, was it possible that this was the first time that Rikki was truly losing someone because of the job? All of these questions were running through my head as Gibbs and I jumped on the elevator. He was still talking to Ducky and I could hear things like "shock" and "she's not coping with the news well". Trying to work out what the two of them were talking about I flipped the switch and looked at Gibbs, who turned to me glaring, this was the first time I'd ever received such a viscious look, and I knew why, he cared so much about Rikki, but I did too and I wanted to know what was wrong with my love. Matching Gibbs glare, I heard him sigh and say to Ducky that we would be down there shortly. Once Gibbs pocketed his phone his full attention was on me and the intensity of his glare was deepening.

"What is it DiNozzo?" he growled

"What's wrong with Rikki?" I asked and he looked at me an eyebrow raised as he asked rather rudely

"Why do you care DiNozzo?" and I blanched, what was I supposed to tell Gibbs? I'd made a promise to Rikki that we wouldn't let Gibbs in on our relationship until we were both ready but here I was trying to figure out if it was worth it to reveal everything just so I could figure out what was wrong with my love. Sighing I said my throat thick with an emotion I didn't even know what it was

"I care because she is my ugh friend, I care a lot about her Gibbs because she makes me um happy" I said and he looked at me, searching for what I didn't know but he seemed to relax slightly and began to explain the situation

"Our latest victim was someone that Rikki is close to. According to the conversations I've had with Rikki over the last couple of years Janice was like an aunty to her, she also was the one who tutored Rikki. Rikki is hurting because she just lost the last part of her childhood Tony" and I frowned, wishing that there was something I could do to turn back the time and stop this from happening to her, but I knew that all I could do was support her as both a friend and her boyfriend. Nodding in understanding I flipped the switch and the elevator began its descent to the morgue.

Once inside the morgue I saw both Ducky and Jimmy kneeling over Rikki trying to support her until she came around, I tried my hardest not to run to her side and give anything away. However Gibbs upon seeing his daughter lying on the floor, ran to her side and held her hand. He looked so worried, more worried than I had ever seen him before and I knew in that instant just how much Gibbs had come to love Rikki and wondered if I would ever experience that type of love with a child of my own. Kneeling next to Jimmy and grabbing Rikki's other hand in mine, we waited patiently for Rikki to come back around. It was about five minutes later when she finally returned to us and looked around at everyone, first at Ducky and Jimmy then to her dad and then at me, there was a small hint of love shinning in her eyes as she saw me waiting for her, before she was pulled up into a tight hug by Gibbs. She wrapped her arms around her father before looking over his shoulder at me and smiling at me and I knew in that moment that she was grateful that I had been there for her. When Gibbs finally released her from his embrace she looked around at the four of us and asked

"How long was I out?" and we all looked toward Ducky who said

"Well my dear you were out for about 20 minutes". She nodded before getting to her feet, she seemed to be alright but when she looked over at the black body bag she frowned, before looking at me and I knew in that moment how much she was really hurting, it was written all over her face, and in that moment I made a vow that I was going to find who ever had done this to her because she didn't deserve this pain.

Gibbs decided after that moment that he and Rikki were going home, and that he would be back in the following morning to help me and Tim solve the case. Rikki tried to fight her father and say that she was ok but when she saw Janice's dead body again that quickly changed as she went pale and reluctantly agreed with Gibbs, but not before saying that she was going to use the time away from the office to plan Janice's funeral. As I walked past her heading back up to the bull pen I squeezed her hand and looked in her eyes, trying to tell her that if she needed someone to talk to then I was there for her and I would always be. She seemed to understand because she smiled at me and nodded. Finally I was back on the elevator and ready to catch this person so that I could stop my girlfriends pain.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: HEY GUYS! i CAN'T BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY IS AT CHAPTER 10! EEK! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND LEAVE A REVIEW!**

 **Tony's Point of View**

It had been a week since Gibbs had taken Rikki home, a week since the death of Janice von Housen, Gibbs hadn't returned after that day due to him worrying about Rikki, apparently she was taking the news very hard, so hard in fact that she hadn't returned any of my calls or texts in days. I was really worried about her, I'd even tried to visit her a couple of times but she had refused to come out of her room. It hurt me to see how much she was hurting, it hurt me not to be able to help her through the pain. Tim and I were close to solving this case, we had found out that Janice had moved to DC just a couple of months after Rikki had come and found her father, she had been married to a marine and that her husband who had been a special operative for the United States government had been keeping secrets from his team, apparently he'd been killed about ten months ago in the line of duty, but Janice hadn't been sure that is what had happened to her husband and had been digging around. I was running a search through her phone calls again because something wasn't adding up, it just wasn't making any sense to me. McGee was down with Abby in the lab going over the reports that we'd managed to find in Janice's house and were trying to see what they could find there, but there was something in the pit of my stomach that was telling me that something was wrong and I didn't like that feeling. I think Gibbs was getting annoyed with how many times I'd rung him to check on Rikki or to see if she'd made any progress and when he said that she still hadn't left her room I said the same thing to him "Tell her I'm always here for her if she needs to talk" he would grunt and say that he'd pass along the message.

Decideing that I needed a pick me up I made my way to the cafetria and made myself a cup of coffee, it felt weird not making one for Rikki as well, or having her sit at the table as I did so and tell me stories of how she'd grown up or her favourite movies and songs, or how she'd start humming a song she had stuck in her head that day which would then turn to her singing, and I would smile at her as she let her walls down just enough to see how beautiful she truly was and just how much she really trusted me. Instead of having my coffee in the cafeteria I made my way back to my desk and just as I reached it there was a ding on my computer. Eagerly sitting down in front of my computer, hoping for some kind of message from Rikki but seeing something completely unexpected. I would know that number anywhere, it was Rikki's number. Grabbing my bag and heading down to the car calling McGee to let him know where I was going and letting him know what I had found.

It was about half an hour later that I pulled up outside the Gibbs residence and knew that this was going to be hard, I wish I'd brought McGee with me as it would've made this slightly less awkward than having to interrogate my girlfriend. Knocking on the door, I waited nervously for someone to open the door. When Gibbs opened the door, he looked at me confused before asking what I was doing here, when I explained to him that I had found a link between Janice and Rikki that may potentially close this case once and for all he reluctantly let me inside. I walked up to the room where Gibbs said she would be and knocked, when there was no answer I opened the door and there lying on her bed was my girlfriend, looking like an absolute wreck, she looked broken and my heart tore. I rushed to her side and sat next to her on the floor holding her hand and moving the hair out of her face.

"Rikki, my poor girl. I'm so sorry this has happened to you" I said trying to remain strong for her but I could see that there were fresh tears in her eyes and I squeezed her hand in mine, trying to get her to calm. I spent half an hour with her just trying to calm her before I began to ask her questions about the contact that Janice had had with her over the months they were in contact and what I found out really surprised me, she had found reason to believe that Janice's hunch was correct, Robert hadn't been killed in the line of duty he had been killed in a case of friendly fire, by someone in his team and she guessed that given the fact that Janice had been shot and killed that she would be next, which is why she didn't want anything to do with anyone at the moment, on the one hand she was hurting from losing the last link to her mother and childhood but she was also fearful of what would happen to anyone who got too close to her. With this new information in tow, I carried her out of her room and managed to get her into the basement with Gibbs and knew that she would be safe down there with him. After a quick explanation of what Rikki had just revealed to me I told Gibbs that I was heading back to NCIS to figure out who this person was and stop them before they could hurt his little girl.

I made it back to headquaters and called McGee up, letting him know everything that Rikki had told me and then went up to tell Jenny of our progress since she was more than a little worried about Rikki. Once I was back at my desk I helped McGee search through the Robert's team. It took a long time for us to sift through everyone and we narrowed it down to three people on his team, knowing that each had there own reasons for wanting to murder Robert and trying to keep anyone who meddled with them or the case a secret but what was troubling me was that this person needed a very high clearance to access our server and to look into what we were searching, let alone change reports and the like to make it something else. I got a phone call just before I decided to call it quits for the day, smiling when I saw who it was that was calling me.

"Hey beautiful" I said into the phone, there was no one else around in the bull pen since McGee had left about an hour before me saying that he was beat.

"Hi babe" I heard Rikki say back

"What can I do for you beautiful?" I asked and I heard her take a deep breath

"I want to spend the night with you, not to do anything like that, I'm not ready for that but I do want to spend time with you, make up for how I've been ignoring you" she said and I smiled

"Of course, Rik. I'm just leaving work now. I'll see you at my place soon" I said and heard her let out a deep breath

"See you soon babe" she said and hung up the phone. I smiled now as I had a reason to look forward to going home, a reason to be happy to head back to my apartment. Though this was the first time Rikki was coming over to my place as my girlfriend it wasn't the first time she was coming to my apartment, so I knew that she would be there soon.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING ALL OF YOU NOW THAT THERE IS SERIOUS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER. I THINK FOR RIKKI THIS WAS THE TYPE OF SUPPORT THAT SHE DIDN'T KNOW SHE NEEDED AND YES THIS WILL BE THE BEGINNING OF THE M RATED STUFF. PLEASE IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SMUT YOU CAN SKIP OVER THIS CHAPTER BUT THERE IS A COUPLE OF THINGS THAT NEED TO BE READ TO UNDERSTAND THE REST OF THE STORY (I HOPE). ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **Rikki's Point of View**

I arrived at Tony's apartment and knocked on the door, alerting him to let him know that I was here. It didn't take long before the door was open and I was being wrapped in Tony's warm embrace. I nuzzled deeper into the embrace breathing in his familiar scent, his cologne and something that was uniquely Tony. Finally, after a couple of minutes wrapped in his embrace, Tony pulled me into his apartment and dragged me over to the couch where there was a pizza and a cup of coffee waiting for me.

"I didn't know if you had eaten yet but I only just got home so I decided that pizza was better than having to cook dinner after a long day. I hope you don't mind" he explained and I smiled before leaning into Tony and placing a tender kiss on his cheek

"Of course I don't mind Tony, thank you for coming today," I said and he looked down at me and smiled

"You're welcome beautiful," he said before placing a kiss on my forehead. Something in that moment over took me and I didn't care that I was hurting or that Tony may think I was using him I needed him in this moment to comfort me and the comfort that I sought was a lot more physical and demanding than just your average embrace. I leant up and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him passionately as he stilled before joining me, our kissing was becoming more and more heated before I started unbuttoning Tony's shirt when I was about to push his shirt down he pulled back and looked at me

"Rikki, what are you doing?" he asked and I looked at him feeling rejected and scooted to the other side of the couch, moving away from his reach. I felt myself begin to choke on the tears that were falling and knew that it was ridiculous for me to do so. Why was I being so emotional? I had said when I'd rung that I didn't want to do this and yet here I was doing exactly what I said we weren't going to do. I frowned as I let out a slight sob before I felt Tony wrap his arms around me and I froze before relaxing in his embrace. Why was I being so bloody emotional over this?

"I'm sorry Rikki, it's just you said so yourself that you weren't ready when you rang before and then you go and do exactly what you said you weren't going to do. I'm sorry but I'm trying so desperately to control myself and respect your wishes. Let you know that I'm not going to do anything unless you are one hundred percent sure that this is what you want" he said looking down at me, searching my face for any sign of hesitation or me not consenting to this.

"I don't know what came over me Tony, I just I need you, your comfort and love. I need you, Tony, to make love to me, please" I asked and he looked at me for a couple of seconds before he captured my mouth in a heated kiss. He pulled my shirt over my head and ran his hands down my side and all I could feel was excitement and a tingle of joy. I moaned into his mouth and bit his lip which caused him to growl and bite me back. His hands were wrapped around me as he lifted me up off the couch and carried me to his bedroom, I looked a bit shocked at only seeing a double bed in his room but didn't question his motives, as long as the two of us could fit on the bed I wasn't too concerned.

He lay me down gently on the bed before he began to undress me, leaving me in nothing except for my knickers and bra, before he kissed his way up my body and his hands gently caressed my body. I smiled at the feelings of excitement and joy as he began to rub my nipples through my bra. I don't know how but somehow Tony was making me feel incredibly beautiful, something that nobody had ever made me feel before. I managed to undress Tony before I finally looked down and saw his erection and bolted upright. I don't know what came over me but I was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and was wondering if he was even going to fit inside me. Tony who looked at me confused was trying to figure out why I had changed my mind before he pulled me into his arms and asked

"Is everything alright beautiful?" and I shook my head, I couldn't lie to him and tell him that I had done this before surely my reaction and the way I had been saying that I hadn't been ready would be enough of a clue for him to figure out that I was a virgin.

"What is it beautiful?" he asked kissing the side of my neck, I was trying to fight a moan when I let it slip

"I'm a virgin, Tony. I've never been sexually active before. I guess I'm not as ready as I thought I was" I said and he looked at me, for a minute a little bit surprised before he kissed me again. It was deep and full of passion and concern for me before he pulled back, panting slightly as he asked

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to" I looked at him, searching his face and saw how much he wanted to do this, how much he wanted me but most of all I saw the love and compassion ten times more than I ever had before. I nodded and whispered

"Yes, Tony. Just take it slow" I said and he nodded. He lay me down again before removing my bra and began to caress each of them gently, I felt this tingle run through my body before he began sucking on one of my nipples which made me moan, it felt so incredible.

Before I knew what I was doing I had found the courage to explore his body, pulling his boxers down I saw for the first time what an erection was and I wasn't as embarrassed anymore, maybe it was the fact that Tony had just spent the last five minutes worshipping my breasts or the fact that he was looking at me with an adoring look and had his lopsided grin on his face, the one that made my heart melt, whatever it was though I felt bold and wanting more. I picked up Tony's erection and began running my hands up and down it, hearing him let out a soft moan I tried something else, putting him in my mouth and began sucking him

"Oh yes, that's it, Rikki. Just like that beautiful" he said and I felt myself wanting to please him more and began moving my head back and forth taking him further into his mouth as he pumped into my mouth, before I knew it though he was pushing himself further into my mouth and I didn't feel myself gagging, there was a slight shift in how I was breathing but it didn't hurt. I kept him in my mouth, my teeth graising over his erection as he pumped into my mouth before I felt him begin to tense before he came in my mouth, he pulled out of me and I smiled, swallowing his load. He looked at me surprised that I had done so before I crawled my way back up his body and he smiled

"That was amazing, beautiful," he said and I felt myself blush, I didn't have to worry long though as he was kissing me, his tongue and my fighting for dominance.

He flipped us again so that I was on the bottom and he began worshipping me as he kissed his way down my body. Stopping first at my breasts, sucking on one and fingering the other before swapping and doing the same thing to other. When I was moaning and squirming wanting his tongue somewhere else he continued his descent. Before I knew what was happening he started licking my clit, it felt incredible and I felt myself squeal at the first touch. He started sucking it next, lapping up the juices that were leaving my body, before spreading my juices around my entrance, putting a finger inside of me which caused me to squeal in surprise. He stayed didn't move his hand for a couple of minutes, letting me get used to the feeling of something inside me before he placed another finger inside of me and began pumping, when I began to clench around him he entered a third finger and pumped even faster, I started screaming, screaming his name and moaning out loud. It was with a feeling of bliss that I came around Tony's fingers. He smiled up at me before crawling back up my body and kissing me passionately, letting me taste myself for the first time before he pulled back and placed his fingers in my mouth, cleaning off my cum from his fingers. Hungry for him inside of me; I placed my hand on him and looked into his eyes I knew that he was ready to do this too. He placed himself at my entrance and with a small whimper and a nod of my head he was inside of me, filling me so completely, I felt like I was going to cum around him but somehow managed to control myself. He gave me a couple of minutes to get used to the feeling of him inside of me before he slowly began to move inside of me, I was letting out little cries of pain which soon turned to cries of pleasure as he pounded himself into me time and time again and as he got faster I began moaning as I felt the pressure build. It was one of the best feelings in the world and honestly, there was nothing more that I was looking forward too than having Tony cum inside of me and make me feel complete and full. Tony who was being his normal true to form gentleman started whimpering and breathed out

"I'm so close Rikki" which only made me more eager, I looked at Tony and knew that he was telling the truth, I was close but nowhere near as close as what Tony seemed to be so I placed my hand on my clit, wanting to experience my next orgasm with Tony and knew that we would both be reaching cloud nine together very soon. As I started to moan I could feel the pressure inside of me building, with my free hand I reached behind Tony and held on tightly digging into him slightly as he pounded into me, his strokes getting shorter but much faster, and somehow he began hitting the most pleasurable spot in existence and before I knew it I was coming, screaming Tony's name and not caring if any one heard.

Tony collapsed on top of me and before I knew what he was doing he pulled out me and looked down at his penis, he bolted upright and began cursing. A little confused I sat up next to him and wrapped my arms around his middle and I began kissing the side of his neck.

"What is it, Tony?" I asked and he looked at me and I could see himself beating him up mentally, switching positions, I sat on his lap and grabbed his hands in mine

"What is it, babe?" I asked and this time he let out a sigh before looking at me

"I wasn't wearing any protection," he said and I smiled at how concerned he was, kissing him on the lips before pulling back and saying

"It's alright Tony, I'm on the pill. Just remember next time to use protection" he looked at me and nodded before he returned to kissing me.

"I just, I don't want you to think that I'm using you," he said and I shook my head kissing him gently

"If anyone should be thinking of someone using them then that should me for feeling bad about using you. I have no regrets though Tony, there isn't anyone else I would rather have given my virginity too" I said as he captured my lips

"I'm not worried love if it helped and if we get to do it again I'm not too worried even if you were using me," he said and I scrunched my nose up at that information. He pulled me back and began running his fingers through my hair.

"Go to sleep beautiful" he whispered and I nodded

"Of course babe" I whispered back before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep with Tony running his fingers through my hair. The last thing I heard as fell asleep was

"I love you Rikki" and I smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SO I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT, JUST BE THANKFUL I'M FEELING REALLY GENEROUS BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE ABSOLUTE CRUD RIGHT NOW! ANYWHO PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE ME A MESSAGE. WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SEE IN UPCOMING CHAPTERS? WHY DO YOU THINK THE SUSPECT KILLED ALL THESE PEOPLE AND LIED ON THE REPORTS? WHAT HAS HE GOT TO HIDE? ANY IDEAS OR SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!**

 **Tony's Point of View**

I opened my eyes and was faced with my girlfriend wrapped in my arms, looking at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful," I said and she leant up and kissed me

"Morning babe" she whispered before stretching her arms out. I smiled remembering how amazing last night had been, but I knew I had to ask given the nagging feeling in the back of my mind

"Rikki, you don't regret last night do you?" I asked and she looked at me before shaking her head

"If I had done what we did with anyone else, so quickly after starting our relationship I think I may have different feelings, but I think it's made me fall even more in love with you Tony" she said and I smiled, beaming at her with pride before I told her that I had to get up and have a shower, she smiled and nodded saying that she would have to head home too since she'd told Gibbs that she was out with an old university friend who was in town for the week and since she'd spent the last week in bed, Gibbs had agreed saying that she should enjoy some time away from home.

After making sure that Rikki was ready to go, I locked my apartment and made my way down to the front of my apartment building, where we shared a passionate kiss before she left and I headed into work. I was just about to leave when I turned around and saw a man staring at me from across the street, shrugging I waited until Rikki had left the end of my street before getting in my car and heading into work. McGee was in the elevator as I was getting on and I smiled at him

"Good morning Probie," I said and he smiled at me before saying

"Morning Tony, what time did you finish up here last night?" he asked

"About an hour or so after you did, I left my computer running with the search that I had, so hopefully it will be done by the time we get in," I said and he nodded

"Have you heard from Rikki this morning?" he asked and I shook my head not wanting to let on that we were doing anything,

"Last time I saw her was yesterday when I went and talked to her about the case" I lied

"Oh, I wish she was back here with us. I hope she's not taking things too hard" he said and I nodded

"I hope so too," I said as the elevator dinged and we made our way out to our desks.

Walking into the bull pen I felt myself freeze for a couple of seconds when I saw Gibbs was sitting at his desk

"What are you doing here boss?" McGee asked and Gibbs looked up and gave him a dead straight look

"I'm here to see how far the two of you have gotten in this case," he said and so McGee and I began updating the boss on what we had found, telling him again what Rikki had said due to the fact that it was still pertinent to the case. Just as we finished my computer beeped to say that it had finished the search that I had running on the group of men from Robert's team. I ran to my desk and sat down behind it seeing what the search had found, when I had left the night before I had put a search for anything about these guys, their records in the military, any priors even speeding tickets or parking violations. I was surprised at what had popped up on my computer screen. Sending some of it through to McGee we began sifting through the information that had been found. We'd searched through five of Robert's team mates when I started working on the sixth member and I remembered the man from this morning, staring at me and Rikki from across the road, doing a quick search on him and pulling it up on the tv screens for the others to see. Looking back at what I and McGee had been working on yesterday I saw that he was one of the members of Robert's team that we had put down as having something against Robert. I quickly did a search to see if he had had access to our server at any point or been in our building recently and when I saw that he had I jumped up from my seat and pointed to the screen to get the others attention.

"Staff Sergeant Micheal Clarke, he was Robert's command officer and the leader of the mission that they had been sent on, apparently according to Staff Sergeant Clarke's report he had said that Robert was killed by the Taliban but according to this report that one of the other members of the team had written and stored in their personal file, it accused Staff Sergeant Clarke of friendly fire. About three weeks after their return that particular member of the team was killed in a hit and run" I said and Gibbs jumped to his feet, McGee was the next to speak up and Gibbs stopped

"Staff Sergeant Clarke has his weapon, and he was trained as a sniper Gibbs"

"We have to get to Rikki, I want a team outside our place within the next hour, hopefully, he hasn't quite put two and two together yet, but we need someone to be looking after her" Gibbs said, McGee called for a unit to be posted outside the Gibbs' residence until further notice and I followed Gibbs down to the garage, McGee was tailing along behind us.

It was about twenty minutes later that the three of us turned up outside the Gibbs' residence, we all ran up the footpath and Gibbs almost knocked down the front door as he began searching the house for Rikki. It was about five minutes later that Gibbs called us all into the kitchen, saying that she'd been in the back yard reading. She looked at me and smiled before she saw the look on each of our faces

"What is it? What's wrong?" she asked trying to get any of us to speak up, she turned to McGee first who looked like he wanted to tell her so badly, before she turned to me and I shook my head trying to keep it in, I felt so bad at seeing a look of disappointment flash across her face before she turned to Gibbs

"Dad? What is wrong?" she asked and I caved

 **Rikki's Point of View**

"Dad? What is wrong?" I asked looking him deeply in the eyes, searching. It didn't take long before Tony caved

"We found out who had killed Janice and Robert. He also killed another member of Robert's team, we believe in a hit and run, but we found that he still has his rifle and is a trained sniper" Tony said and I turned my attention back to him, he looked annoyed at himself for saying so much especially when dad glared at him.

"Who was it?" I asked again searching the three men around me to see if they would give me an answer, when they didn't I turned my attention back to Tony and tried to see if he would cave as quickly as he did before. I made my way past the three men in the kitchen and went to stand over in the lounge, grabbing the picture of my mum, Janice and I from the mantelpiece. I looked at it and smiled sadly, I had a feeling that whoever this person was, I wasn't going to like the answer. I turned back towards the three men and was about to ask them again who the killer was when I noticed that there was a red spot on dad's shoulder, following where the light was coming from I could see someone from across the street in a taller building with a rifle and a laser light focusing on dad, screaming out to everyone to get down the light moved from dad to Tony who was standing slightly further away from me and I ran toward him knocking him to the ground before I felt a searing pain in my back. Laying on the ground on top of Tony, struggling to breathe I knew that I had taken the bullet. As I tried to stop the bleeding and find where exactly I had been hit all I could hear was the three men in the room calling my name and saying that I needed to stay with them. The last thing I remember hearing before I fell unconscious was

"Please don't leave me, Rikki, I love you," my subconscious kept on replaying that in my head constantly.


End file.
